


More

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is a repressed size queen looking for the boy who will fit his massive vibrator and finds him in Esca but Esca needs even more. Vaguely less cracky than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the [ Marcus suprises an enthusiastic Esca with a double penetration sesh](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2834.html?thread=4069138) prompt on the kink meme. I filled it via a short bit of vibrator fucking just because I could.

A bunch of raving closet cases fond of calling him gay, Marcus' teammates bought him a massive, life like, vibrator as a gag present for his birthday one year. 

Humiliated and embarassed by it, as they intended he would be, Marcus meant to just leave the thing behind at the place where he had been given it, but at the end of the night, for some reason, he wound up sneaking it in his bag instead and taking it home.

It made him feel weird that he'd done it. He didn't quite understand why he had. 

Once he got the thing back at his place it stayed for a year at the bottom of his sock drawer entirely untouched. Until one particularly drunk night, finally able to admit to himself that he was excited by it, he had used it to jerk off. Rubbing the toy's buzzing length all over his cock and balls, to fantasies of some wanton boy taking its inches up his hot ass. After a few goes of this the thing stopped vibrating, becoming useless to him but fascinated by its sheer size, Marcus had kept it. A hard, lump in a sock at the back of a drawer.

It was here that his boyfriend Esca had just found it.

Esca was curious, so Marcus explained where it was from. Then he expressed the confusion that had plagued him ever since he first saw the thing. Why they would ever make something so large.

"...I mean it's not like anyone could ever get all that inside them."

Of course Marcus had seen porn, lots of it, where guys took things that large, and bigger in fact, but porn was not life and this thing looked too long and thick.

Sure and direct Esca said, "I could take it."

"Whatever man."

"Such little imagination, I've had a few cocks like that in my time. Used to quite like to in fact."

Esca's grin was mischievous and Marcus laughed at him.

"Swear down. I'll have that whole thing up my arse and still be begging you for more."

Excited that Esca was aggressively pursuing something that he had thought would be just a fantasy of his Marcus said.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

*

Faced down and naked Esca gave a breathy, "Yeah." As Marcus slid the very last inches of the lube slicked dildo up his ass.

"That's pretty much all inside you," Marcus whispered in aroused disbelief.

"Told you didn't I?" Esca gasped, smirking. His face a mask of feral glee the likes of which Marcus had never seen from him until now, despite the fact that he'd fucked him a good many times in various different positions.

"That good?"

Looking over his shoulder smile still on his face, eyes barely open under the sensation and his words wreathed by breaths, Esca said. "Yeah, _reeeally_ fucking good."

The base pleasure soaked into his voice made Marcus shiver and with his cock as hard as his breathing he reached over and began to slowly work the massive thing back out of him again. Esca's constant stream of sound spiked in volume and his eyes clenched tighter closed. As Marcus kept on Esca wriggled, hips grinding his cock into the bed until overcome by the stimulation he said.

"God I'm rammed so fucking tight."

It sounded like protest, but he smiled more at it, like he was pleased with himself. Marcus missed a breath, his hand slipping down to palm his own cock, his arousal so built up that he couldn't stop himself.

Before Marcus had even got the thing half out of Esca he begged greedy.

"Uh fuck, shove it back in again."

Its progression was faster now Esca was so opened by its girth, all the same he gave off high whimpers that turned Marcus on desperately. Lost to it, suddenly unable to bear their disconnected states of need. Wanting to just shove his own cock up him. Marcus yanked hard and fast to remove the plastic one from Esca's ass' grip on it, but as soon as he did Esca back arched to thrust his ass out trying to keep contact with it as he begged.

"Uh please don't take it till I come, I need it," voice high pitched, young and needy."Please, please, please. "

Marcus pushed back up, rapt at the sight of it disappearing again, inch by inch, intruding between his plump, little ass cheeks slowly until, just like that, it was inside him again.

Then, equally just like that, an entirely unexpected and unexplained resurrection, it began to vibrate.

Marcus had tried to change the batteries when it stopped working a while back and thought now that he must have left them inside it. Not that Marcus could think much, given that Esca was instantly, flushed deep red all over and desperately crying and whimpering at the constant jitter of the thing in the confined, sensitive, space of his ass.

Excited, Marcus kept hard hold to the balls at the base of the toy and began to slowly draw it out, wanting to fuck him with it more, harder and faster in compensation for not having his cock inside him, but he only got so far before Esca clutched his wrist in a death grip to keep the thing still buzzing inside him.

Frustrated, needing to do something to him, Marcus put pressure on the toy instead, pressing it impossibly harder up inside Esca, whose burning face fell into the pillow. It muffled his sobs of joy and his fine frantic spill of curse words in an accent thick, stressed by his pleasure. Then, with effort, his head turned free of it, to say harshly.

"Ah, god you didn't tell me it fucking vibrated, ah fuck, fuck," he pleaded, his face falling back to the pillow again, hips rotating, like he was trying to ride it, whining constant now, totally broken apart.

"Cos it didn't work till I shoved it up your ass." Marcus said, planting a kiss on Esca's shoulder, laughing, his amusement quickly stolen by Esca's continuing ecstasy.

His voice was muffled by pillow but his "Ah fuck, fuck, yes. Ah." was now loud enough to still be fully audible.

Esca rolled to his side shallowly. He flashed his shaky eyes open to look into Marcus' amazed ones, then closed them tight again. Then his hips bucked, the long line of his thigh muscles tensed and his cock came up all over his belly without being touched at all.

The moment it did, Marcus, eager to fuck him, slid the toy out of his open hole and flicked it off. He did it a little too quick and Esca grunted "Fuck", but Marcus pinned him down on his front again regardless and rode him hard.

"Uh yeah, fuck me. Esca said, raising up onto his knees to change the angle of Marcus' thrust, legs spreading his ass apart to get more of him inside.

Then he began begging. "S'not enough. Uh fuck I need more."

Marcus burned, impressed and aroused at how insatiable Esca was and slipped two fingers above his cock into his ass trying to fill him.

Esca made a keening noise of disappointment and begged perfectly insensible again, "Need more cock, more. More."

Marcus grabbed the dildo and shoved the thick tip of it in him just above his dick, enough to stretch him. Esca began to pull his cock beneath them, then he seized silent and tense.

"Did you just go again?" Marcus gasped shocked.

"Yeah."

Marcus shook his head. "That is not even right."

Esca laughed as Marcus shivered and spurted all over his ass.

-

After seeing Esca loose it so utterly, Marcus was aware he wasn't enough to truly satisfy him by himself. This was mainly because Esca's inner size queen woke up and he began to make comments about how much he loved Marcus' cock but wouldn't complain if it was thicker.

-

Marcus lay and Esca took him on top, facing him. Marcus kept firm hold on his wrists either side of his body as he pumped his hips up into him because Esca found any element of restraint, no matter how slight, exciting. All the same Esca begged to be dicked harder and deeper, to be stretched rougher, panting "More! More!" even though Marcus already had all his length slung hard inside him.

From the way he begged it was as if he needed another cock up there.

Luckily for him Marcus had taken steps.

Paul was a friend of Marcus' who clearly fancied Esca. Though Paul was darker and thinner than Esca's usual preference he had expressed to Marcus several times, in naughty, too loud whispers that he would 'take Paul's cock anytime', sometimes speculating about the size of it when Paul was blatantly in earshot.

Marcus had arranged for Paul to come by.

He'd let himself in half an hour ago and sat in the other room listening to Esca's stream of begging as he was fucked. Now he stood in the doorway to the bedroom watching them. Dark eyes, darker than usual, no underwear his erection stretched ahead of him out of the fly of his trousers he was evidently ready to fuck.

He smoothed a condom over it before working this over with lube, clearly anticipating the squeeze of Esca's hot asshole.

Esca heard him and looked round. He was shocked for a few seconds, then he laughed loud and leaning to smack a quick kiss against Marcus' lips then said with a smirk.

"Ah well look who it is."

Paul smirked at Esca and Esca smirked back then as he looked at Paul still preparing himself he began to shake in anticipation.

Marcus reached up his body and rubbed over the patch of goosebumps stippling his chest from the ribs up over his hard nipples stiffening them further. Esca bent frantic to kiss Marcus again, who pinched one of his nipples hard and stilled the increased shiver through Esca's body at what he'd done by dragging his lips across Esca's throat saying low and soothing against his flesh.

"You want that dick in your ass huh?"

Esca made a needy sound that made arousal dance hard in Marcus, the sound spiking as Paul stroked his tailbone. He sat up, tensed up, squeezing Marcus's cock inside him. Then, as Marcus had surmised, his need to be filled with cock was so essential that it was shameless and he pushed his chest forwards again, down on the long plane of Marcus's body, lifting his ass a little, exposing his hole, plugged with dick already, up and open to the intruder as he begged.

"Uh Fuck me, please, please."

"This?" Paul asked, with a laugh, clearly teasing him, rubbing his cockhead against where Esca wanted him, against Marcus' shaft.

Esca growled in frustration. "Yeah. Please, fuckn sort me out."

Finally Paul slid inside him.

Chin on Marcus' chest Esca looked up at him entirely unseeing, whole face tight with the stretch.

It was an awkward fit at first until they worked out how to seat against one another, Paul's fingertips guiding bulbous cocks together, an exquisite stroke to the sensitive head of Marcus's cock, then jointly inside Esca's rim.

Esca's eyes were squeezed shut as he was penetrated and Marcus breathed shakily until he felt himself slip inside Esca again and saw a smile wash over Esca's face at it.

Marcus hands still held tight to Esca's and he was rammed in easy synchronicity of thrust in, stroke out, stroke in, thrust out, dicks sliding against one another. This way Esca was constantly at the mercy of a cock, or should that have been using one, because he begged desperately for them to just fuck him all the way through.

Pinioned entirely horizontal his belly against Marcus', Esca's face was close and Marcus stroked his thumb against his hard brow ridge down the line of cheekbone following it to his soft, furnace hot mouth, which turned to suck it. His tongue and inner mouth were so gorgeously wet and his suck so strong that Marcus almost lost the rhythm of pump, withdraw, slide, that he and Paul had gotten up to successfully fuck his ass.

Marcus eyes roamed over Esca's beautiful body so white and toned, his burnished copper hair, and the light sparking from his eyes so attractive when he got them open long enough. What Esca was allowing, what he wanted, struck so perfectly obscene to Marcus and he was pretty sure he had never loved anyone more. Marcus wanted to just throw him down and have him firm and serious, whilst kissing every inch of his flesh slow and feather light.

He almost lost the rhythm of fucking him now thinking of it and tried to focus on the slow, paced rock in between Esca's hole and against Paul's shaft to refind it.

Esca just sucked, eyes closed, taking the cocks with grunts, the wet slick leak of his precome all over Marcus' tummy becoming deeper, the push of breaths against his fingers increasingly harassed.

Feeling what Esca wanted Marcus drew his thumb from his mouth and pushed his two fore fingers in his mouth instead, drawing them in and out of his lips freeing Esca from the effort of sucking on them.

It was something to see him taking cock then taking fingers in his mouth just like it was another and Marcus hissed at him

"You need dick in your mouth." Esca grunted at that and Marcus thrust inside him hard but fast, wanting to make sure to keep to the pace of thrusts required not to slip out, he needed a proper nailing.

"One day I'm gonna get an army of men in here to fill you up. You'd like that."

Esca rotated his hips grinding and rigid clearly excited by the suggestion that he get given even more cock than he already had.

"Yeah. Uh. Please."

Paul began to ram him quicker and harder, clearly at the end of things, Esca closed his eyes and Marcus stilled as Paul shot his load, his guttural grunt satisfyingly deep.

Paul then backed off from Esca informing them, "I'm gonna use the shower."

Esca rode Marcus with greater vigour and said to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes. See that was more fucking like it."

"Ya gonna come?"

"Yeah fucking fill me," Esca said voice vicious.

Marcus pushed Esca off and frantically fumbled for the dildo. Pushing him down on his back on the bed spreading his legs.

Marcus had the dildo inside him quick. Just as rapidly, with barely one rough thrust of it hard and uncareful up in he made Esca come up over his belly.

Marcus leant in to kiss light and slow at Esca's shoulders, as he jerked off, spraying a higher arc of white splatter over Esca's chest.  
__

"I'm gonna go join Paul in the shower." Esca said flirtatious, half asleep, clearly only saying it to tease Marcus.

"No you will not," Marcus informed him, grabbing him from behind possessively and wrapping him warm against him.

"You'll stay here with me until he's done,"

"Will I?" Esca said clearly halfway asleep.

"Yeah, otherwise I won't spank you." Marcus whispered in his ear

Esca angled his hip, pressing his arse against Marcus' groin.

"As if you'll be able to fucking help yourself whatever I do."

"Well maybe man but I wouldn't take the risk if I were you," Marcus said, slipping away, arms full of Esca's warmth.

Marcus was content entirely for a good while, until with sudden need, heart sated at the success of his plan, he found he wanted to kiss Esca's mouth, inhale his drowsy breaths.

"Turn around and face me." Marcus said.

Grumpy at being distracted from sleep Esca said bluntly. "No."

Amused by him as he always was Marcus tried, "Esca?" then, "so I'm not even gonna get any love after arranging that for you?"

Breathless Esca replied.

"Too tired now. Gonna be so nice to you tomorrow though, not gonna be able to move all day for my mouth on you, just gonna be clinging to you like a horny little monkey."

"Aww bestiality, so cute."

Esca laughed loud, but on the cusp of passing out as he was it was clearly a terrible effort. Irritated he said.

"Shut your fucking self and go to sleep, otherwise I will turn round and I'll stab you right through the heart.

"Oh that's how you feel?" Marcus said trying to sound genuinely put out.

Esca got wise and realised that he shouldn't reply to him, so Marcus gave in and finally said.

"Night."

"Nunight."

Marcus heard Paul let himself out as they had arranged he would - Paul was such a good guy. Marcus' last conscious thought was that they should really make this a regular thing.


End file.
